


【《绀紫入水》番外篇】我的上司不可能这么可爱

by Imitation5301



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 大量捏造大量二设大量OOC, 存在狗血言情剧式的人物过去捏造, 存在私设的与人物具有亲密关系及直接互动的OC, 正面出场人物基本都是OC, 玩坏5爹, 番外篇, 私人二设ABO背景, 缺乏写论坛体的经验所以很不自然, 论坛体, 还可能存在其他我没有考虑到的雷点非常抱歉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imitation5301/pseuds/Imitation5301
Summary: 正文《绀紫入水》的CP为壮环（54）（前后有意义），背景为私人趣味二设后的ABO，alpha!5&omega!4.正文的ABO背景设定：大致是一个比较和谐的世界，第二性别与第一性别一样由基因决定（三对性染色体，XY决定第一性别男女——XX为女，XY为男；ZW决定第二性别ABO——Z_W_为alpha，Z_ww和zzW_为beta，zzww为omega；遗传遵循遗传学三定律），不存在明显稀缺性别，不存在社会明面上的歧视。正文含有限制级内容，但本番外为全年龄。一个为了玩5爹而存在的番外，因为我设定的ABO背景下4跟5回家见爹那段就忽然充满了诡异的色彩。5爹作为一个有立绘有CV的人物，尽管最开始不是人但被4骂完以后还是当了个人，考虑到6的哥后面都洗白了（说起来，6的哥是被3嘴炮而转变的呢），那么趁第5部还没出让我先玩玩他好了。注意事项见tag.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo & Ousaka Soushi, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Ousaka Soushi/Ousaka Sougo's mother(OC)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （1-30L）

XX论坛→生活模块→职场吐槽→我的上司不可能这么可爱→新贴编号20xxxxxx0054

看了很久各位上司可爱的事情，我也忍不住想要分享一下自身的经历了。（笑）

可能会有些长，而且牵扯有点多，如果造成了什么误解，还请当作荒诞的笑话一笑而过。（士下座）

我的上司，以下代称为“老爷”，具体身份恕我需要保密，但是是一位一把手。我跟着老爷工作已经有一段时间了，我的工作各位可以理解为家庭保姆。要讲述的事件里还有一位重要人士，是老爷的独生子，以下代称为“少爷”。老爷平时的工作很忙，据我个人的观察，父子关系一直很僵。他将少爷作为继承人培养，从未表现出太多温情，例如，对我们这些虽常出入家中、但到底是外人的人一向不苟言笑、用正式场合的语气说话也就罢了，但对自己仅有的独子，老爷似乎也总是持同样的态度。不论少爷的事情做得多么出色，我都不曾见到老爷用像正常父亲的语气对他说一句话。

其实我可以理解老爷，他们整个家庭的环境都是那个样子的，老爷自己肯定也是在类似的境地下成长的，才会觉得这样对待自己的孩子理所当然。但我也实在有些心疼少爷，他母亲和老爷是家庭安排的婚姻，男性Alpha与女性Alpha，只是为了确保后代也是拥有优秀基因的Alpha，感情基础几乎没有，少爷出生后两人就分开了，我也只在一些特定的场合见过那位夫人——家庭聚会、少爷的生日、新年之类。她对少爷不坏，但到底不是天天在一起生活的普通的母子，总有种难以形容的生疏。整个家庭里，几乎所有人都是把少爷作为老爷的继任者看待，他做得不好会招来严厉的斥责，做得好只会被要求更好，没有人关心他真正想要什么，没有人像疼爱普通孩子一样疼爱他，包括他的父亲，应该说，尤其是他的父亲。

我开始工作时少爷已经是高中生了，我不得不说，他是你能想象到的最出色的那类人，谦和有礼，顾虑周全，能力极端优秀，外形气质也出类拔萃。我的年纪只比少爷略长几岁，当时也只是个初入职场的年轻菜鸟，有时毛手毛脚难免犯错，但少爷从未为难过我，甚至还会帮我的忙，实不相瞒，我确实对他抱有相当程度的好感。（笑）也因此，看到老爷对他的那种样子的态度时，我总是暗暗为少爷不平。其他人家里要是有如此优秀的儿子，还不知该怎样宠爱呢，老爷却连一句夸奖都吝于给予。

但后来有一次我打扫老爷的房间时，说来惭愧，明明只是想看一看书籍后面需不需要除尘，却不小心将一整层书架的书都弄倒了。将东西归整原处时我注意到有一本书的重量不太对劲，拿起来仔细看才发现不是书，而是伪装成书的盒子。我也是好奇心太重，很对不起老爷，趁四下无人我打开了那个盒子。里面有一本相册，大部分是少爷的相片，也有一些夫人的，还有几张他们一家三口的合照，多数照片旁边都贴着小标签，记录着日期地点，有时会多写几笔事件简述和随心的评语。笔迹，当然，是老爷的。

自那天起，我看待老爷的方式就发生了变化。好像原本以为只是冷硬的金属块，却发现纯金属大多其实挺柔软的，这么一种微妙的心情。有时看到少爷在老爷面前局促的样子，我就想告诉他相册的事情，只是到底是我擅自翻看的，很不好说出口。而在我纠结到最后还是没有和少爷说这件事的情况下，他们父子之间的矛盾爆发了，少爷离家出走了，老爷也宣布要和少爷断绝关系。

（稍后回来。）（士下座）

——#1 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

又有新人来分享上司的趣事了，欢迎欢迎www

——#2 我的上司就很可爱（管理员）

老爷www少爷www这是什么豪门www

——#3 城市里的鱼

还有继承家业www豪门恩怨确定www

——#4 城市里的鱼

我懂！本来以为很冷漠其实有温柔的一面！反差萌最赞了！（撒花）

——#5 想和御堂虎于结婚

楼主没有追出去吗？你喜欢你家少爷的吧？（笑）

——#6 你看不见我看不见我

感觉又是一位傲娇呢，最近傲娇的类型很多啊，这是一位傲娇老爹www

——#7 想学习一织君的话术

像看小说一样提心吊胆！请问后来怎么样了？

——#8 渐层冰淇淋

回复#8：这就是编的吧，楼主就是个爱幻想的小姑娘，编了个大少爷出来，我敢说，接下来就该是楼主把无家可归的少爷捡回去，两人培养感情，接着在楼主的努力下老爷和少爷重归于好，老爷也承认了楼主这个儿媳，这样的展开了吧？（大笑）

——#9 雪原孤狼

Happy End!

——#10 你看不见我看不见我

感谢各位的回复。

上面一位朋友的想法很有趣，但主角不是我哦。（笑）

请允许我先解释一下矛盾是怎样爆发的。前面也说了，家庭里的人几乎都单纯将少爷视为一个继承家业的人，只有一个人除外。那个人是少爷的叔叔，老爷唯一的亲弟弟，但为了追求自己的梦想与家庭决裂了，年纪轻轻就死于非命。我进入这里工作时少爷的叔叔已经去世几年了，了解到的所有情况都是其他同事告诉我的。据说叔叔对待少爷的态度很像普通的家人，而少爷也受了叔叔很大的影响——他拥有了和对方相同的梦想。

家庭的期望，与自己真心想做的事，少爷一定一直在彷徨。他得到了一个去追逐梦想的机会，想要放弃在读的大学抓住那个机遇，而老爷当然不会同意。这是我唯一一次见两个人争吵，讽刺的是，我觉得这也是我唯一一次见他们像真正的“交流”一样向彼此袒露自身的情绪。最终少爷只带了一点随身生活用品就离开了家，而老爷也再没提起过自己的儿子。

少爷目前的工作出于保险起见我想要保密，但他真的做得很好。我现在仍有关注他和他的团队的近况，他们似乎吃过许多苦头，不过还算一路平安地走下来了，最近也越来越好了。我觉得少爷现在过得应该不错，我们私底下都知道他不喜欢家庭给他安排的东西，而现在他能够好好地去做自己喜欢的事业、自行安排人生了。尽管对老爷很抱歉，但我私心以为少爷不回家也可以，就这样放自己自由吧。

然而就在不久前，少爷回家了一趟，来见老爷，而且他不是一个人回来的，他身边跟着自己在团队里的搭档。

是一个Omega.

（正在组织语言，打字慢请见谅，稍后继续。）（士下座）

——#11 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

突然出现了新人物！请加油组织语言！我想知道后续！

——#12 渐层冰淇淋

说要保密反而更在意了喂！到底是追求什么才要放弃在读的大学啊？

——#13 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

要是我家孩子考上大学了又突然说要放弃我也不会同意的吧……

——#14 想学习一织君的话术

什么？突然出现的这个Omega怎么回事？话说少爷是Alpha？难道说主角其实是这个新出现的人物吗？很好，楼主你成功引起了我的注意，期待你的剧情编排。（认真）

——#15 雪原孤狼

少爷：父亲，这是我的女/男朋友，您未来的儿媳/婿。

老爷：不！爸爸我是不会同意的！！

——这样的展开？

——#16 R2催婚小分队队长

楼主果然喜欢少爷的吧，可惜人家已经名草有主了。（安慰）

——#17 你看不见我看不见我

《Forever Note》是真的好听。

——#18 欲寻双叶寄情难

回复#18：MV也很棒！这话说出来可能很讨打，但假如MEZZO''有一天也像Re:vale那样相处的话我觉得会很可爱……（害羞）

——#19 R2催婚小分队队长

回复#19：我觉得他们私底下的关系说不定也已经那样密切了哦？上次的电台事件你听说了吗？

——#20 恋爱的紫青碎片

回复#20：如果是指壮五桑哭了的那次，我其实有去电视台现场哦www

——#21 欲寻双叶寄情难

回复#21：真的假的！我当时只有收听电台而已，请问现场状况是怎样的？

——#22 恋爱的紫青碎片

回复#22：全是真的哦，壮五桑确实在哭，然后环君过来把他接走了。我因为靠得比较近，环君直接从我旁边过去了，我觉得他的情况也有点奇怪，信息素不太稳定。（我是Omega，闻得出来。）

——#23 欲寻双叶寄情难

MEZZO''第二性别的反差萌比Re:vale还要让我吃惊www

——#24 R2催婚小分队队长

回复#23：我知道现在问这个十分不合适而且很失礼，请原谅我实在是控制不住自己的好奇心，环的信息素是甜型的是真的吗？

——#25 恋爱的紫青碎片

回复#25：是甜型没错，而且非常甜哦，同时也很清新。（笑）我就是在那一刻觉得有这样的孩子陪在壮五桑身边，壮五桑一定可以幸福的，毕竟信息素是真的能反映出一个人的本质。

——#26 欲寻双叶寄情难

回复#26：万分感谢！无法描述我现在激动的心情，真的万分感谢！！另外可以冒昧地多嘴问一句您是否有闻到壮五的信息素吗？真的是樱花吗？

——#27 恋爱的紫青碎片

回复#27：很抱歉，稍微隔了一点距离，他也没有失控到完全无法自制，所以不太清楚。（沮丧）

——#28 欲寻双叶寄情难

回复#28：没有的事！再次感谢您提供的信息！！真的万分感谢！！（比心）（比心）（比心）

——#29 恋爱的紫青碎片

目前的人物关系：

楼主：家庭保姆，疑似喜欢少爷，看起来对老爷抱持一定尊重。

老爷：楼主的上司，疑似隐藏儿控（卧室里偷藏儿子的照片），但宣布与观念不合的儿子断绝关系。

少爷：老爷的儿子，放弃继承家族事业去开拓自己的事业，因此与父亲断绝关系。

夫人：老爷的妻子，少爷的母亲，似乎与父子俩感情都不深，但老爷有收藏她的照片。

叔叔：老爷的弟弟，似乎与少爷感情深厚，同样为了梦想与家庭决裂，已去世。

搭档：少爷目前的团队里的伙伴，因为是Omega让人对其和Alpha的少爷的关系想入非非。

所以究竟是追求什么梦想才要放弃大学啊？？

——#30 Mrs炸虾与猩猩


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （31-36L）

再次感谢回复，这一次我争取将背景情况介绍完。（很抱歉出于保密原则，有些地方无法说得太清楚。）（士下座）

我不是负责开门的人，因此最开始发生了什么是后来听同事说的。老爷让少爷和搭档进门了，也见面了，但说话非常刺耳，少爷很快灰心丧气，两人回到了以前那种毫无感情可言的对话方式上去。少爷这次回来是想要借一笔钱，和一个家庭管理下的地方，但不是为了他自己，而是为了他所在行业的几个人。各位可以换算成下面这样的情况：这几个人现在处境极其糟糕，急需进行一项投资，钱与地块都是他们进行这项投资必需的本金，而只要投资成功，他们就能连本带利一起还清。少爷想要帮助那几个人，所以来找老爷商量借钱的事，而老爷一直看不起少爷现在投身的事业，称无法信任这个行业的人。其实我感觉，这些理由都流于表面，那笔钱对老爷来说不算什么，他也会投资这个行业，我个人大胆地猜测，他更像是在为少爷脱离自己的掌控而生气。因此，据说他跟少爷说钱可以给，但少爷必须回家里来，一辈子呆在室内禁足，不许再出去胡闹。

然后少爷的搭档坐不住了。当时的情况我听转述都听得目瞪口呆，那孩子直接和老爷说他做人太差劲了，还当着老爷的面和少爷说他离开这个家太明智了。少爷本来都不打算交流了，听了那孩子几句话后却幡然醒悟，生平头一次向老爷原原本本地讲出了自己的想法、自己的心情，哭着求他的父亲谅解自己、认可自己。只是听转述我都感到内心酸楚，少爷是真的想要与老爷好好交流，想要作为家人好好彼此理解，但当时的老爷听完后，却只说了赶他们出去。

后面的情况有一点混乱，争执中，处于现场的我同事被推了一下，没有造成任何实质伤害，但老爷将这归为一起伤害事件，并算在了少爷的搭档头上，要求我同事让认识的警方人士过来。“造孽呐，”同事后来和我说，“那孩子是孤儿院出身的，又是Omega，要是真的进监狱，一生就全完了。”老爷也以此威胁少爷，让他退出自己的事业，但因为那天少爷已有了工作安排，所以允许他做完最后一次工作再折返回来。那会儿我得知少爷回家的消息，赶去查看时，正碰上少爷独自离开，他的表情我一生都无法忘记，那种深深的绝望与无力，只是回想起来就让我血液冰凉。

我不敢问他出了什么事，只能看着他失魂落魄地往大门走去。接着我前往了老爷的书厅，想以端茶水为由查探情况。但我还未进门，便听到屋子里有人在大喊大叫，后来知道了是被扣押下的那个孩子在和老爷说话，怎么说呢？我节取一段我还有印象的发言给各位感受一下：

“你简直是人渣！竟然那样威胁自己的儿子！哪怕要蹲监狱，我也要狠狠揍你一顿！”

那个时候我真的只是单纯被惊呆了，在我记忆中，从未有人用如此口气对老爷说话，我有理由相信，在老爷的人生中，也从未有人敢这样指着鼻子骂他。我实在不是个称职的属下，因为我第一反应是把耳朵贴到门上，想搞清楚发生了什么。后面的事情牵扯一些需保密的东西，无法详谈，总之，老爷似乎因少爷的真心流露有所动摇，而后那孩子又狠狠训了老爷一通，是真的狠狠训了一通，指责老爷养育少爷只是为了自身，从来没有为少爷考虑过，害得少爷只是做自己想要做的事都小心翼翼；指责老爷不肯接受不同的人的存在，仗着自己是大人就肆意剥夺孩子喜欢的东西，简直本身就像一个只知道欺负人的坏孩子。那孩子情绪很激动，语言却意外得很有条理，我屏息凝神，仔细听屋里的动静，也没听见老爷反驳他或干脆让他闭嘴。沉默了一阵子，老爷和我同事说不要叫警察了。

尽管回头想想，叫警方过来可能确实有虚张声势的成分在内，这牵扯到一个有趣的小插曲，我马上会在下段说明一下。不过，将少爷重新控制在手心里，我觉得老爷还是有这种想法的。现在的我稍微对老爷又有了一点理解，我觉得这个男人生长在缺乏温情的环境中，但并非不渴望幸福温暖的家庭，故而才留一册家人的相片做珍藏；但他也诚然不懂得温柔，他只被教会了将想要的东西攥在手里，强行据为己有，因此才会以强硬的手段对待少爷。那天老爷最终放少爷的搭档离开了，也同意了与少爷签订租赁合同。

签合同那天少爷独自前来了。我恰巧在花园修枝，书厅的窗户没有关，他们的对话不时飘到我耳朵里。老爷问了少爷搭档的那孩子怎么没有一起过来，少爷说他有工作。

我边剪叶子边想，换了我，刚被您那样威胁过我也得把搭档放家里。

随后的发展十分有趣。老爷可能把其他人都遣出去了，在和少爷单独谈话，他直接问少爷喜不喜欢那孩子，毕竟那孩子“好像很喜欢你”。少爷只是含糊其辞地用工作伙伴什么的糊弄了过去。

我听着这段对话，有些想提醒老爷一句，刚被那样威胁过，哪怕真的喜欢也不敢让您知道了啊。

晚些时候我打扫老爷的房间，发现书架上的相册被动过了。之所以我看得出来，是因为自从少爷离家出走后，那地方就没有被打扫卫生的我以外的人动过。我见没有其他人在，偷偷开了一下那个盒子。相册里新夹了一张少爷与搭档的合影，一旁细小的标签上指着那孩子标注了一句“疑似儿子喜欢的人”。

——#31 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

楼主可以啊，这丰富的细节，我简直要被说服这是真的发生过的事了……（思考）

——#32 雪原孤狼

有点心痛，我在孩子眼里会不会也是一个不肯理解他的父亲呢？要反思自己了，我不想伤害自己的孩子啊。

——#33 想学习一织君的话术

哇！跌宕起伏的超级精彩！请问还有后续吗？小插曲又是什么？（期待）（期待）（期待）

——#34 渐层冰淇淋

本以为是带对象回家见家长结果是这样的展开？？（惊吓）

——#35 R2催婚小分队队长

关于小插曲，是少爷回家的第二天，我和之前提到的那位同事喝酒聊天时他告诉我的。我工作资历尚浅，这位同事却已在老爷身边工作了极长时间，平时像我们所有人的大家长一样，少爷也是他看着长大的。酒过三巡，我们都稍微胆大了些，聊到了老爷的家庭的话题。

“幸好昨天没有叫xxx桑来，”同事说，“不然那可太讽刺了，比荒诞的小品剧还要讽刺。”

xxx桑是老爷在警界的一位熟人，我也曾有幸与他攀谈过一两次，我觉得他是发自内心地认可老爷是善良正派的人。“为什么这么说呢？”我问，又与同事各干了一杯。

借酒壮胆，我们充满了揭开往事的勇气。同事告诉我，老爷认识xxx桑是因多年前的一起Omega儿童诱拐案，当时老爷买下了受害儿童保护起来，并协助警方逮捕了罪犯，xxx桑由此对老爷评价很高，这么些年也都乐于与老爷结交。

“但其实，发现情况不对的人是少爷，”同事偷偷跟我说，“我那时正好是送他们的司机，少爷中途下车去买东西，意外看到了罪犯和受害人，为了救那个孩子和老爷说，他想要那孩子，老爷才将小孩买下来的。”

“天哪，少爷当时也是孩子呢，还会和老爷提想要什么的要求……”说来惭愧，我听到这段旧事第一反应是少爷原来还有过会向老爷提出“自己想要的东西”的时期。

“这倒不是，”同事却摇摇头，“少爷从小就是个礼数周全的孩子，你也知道他们怎么教育他的，少爷也从来不会和他们说自己想要什么，都是‘他们期望下’自己应该要什么。救那个孩子，是少爷头一回、只是以自身的意愿提出的要求，这么多年了我都记得，那是少爷第一次以自己的欲望行动啊……”

我也百感交集，与同事干杯，感慨至少现在的少爷摆脱了牢笼，可以将自己真实的心情向老爷叙说出来了。“多亏了那个跟着少爷的孩子，”我说，“您说是因为他的话语，少爷才鼓起勇气，说出自己的心声的吧？”

“对对，那个孩子，”同事这时不停地发笑，“你说巧不巧？那个孩子，就是那个孩子，所以要是xxx桑昨天过来了……哈，那可太讽刺了。”

我刚开始还没能弄明白：“什么讽刺呀？”但紧接着我反应了过来。同事的解释也印证了我的猜想：“昨天少爷带来的，就是当年他救的那个孩子喔，而现在，那孩子也救了少爷的人生呢。”

“天啊，您确定吗？”

“非常确定，当初是我护送那个孩子回孤儿院的，我记得他的长相和名字。”

如果说震惊之下我有什么感想，大概就是“这就是命运吗？”。很快我又想起一个问题。

“老爷知道这件事吗？”

“我觉得他知道。”同事压低声音，“当年买下小孩以后，他有抱怨了一两句少爷做赔本生意——虽然我觉得他还挺高兴的，那会儿少爷刚出色地完成了家庭交给他的一项任务，老爷买下小孩时也说了是‘奖励’，他可能觉得满足成绩好的儿子的心愿、给予奖励很像普通的父子会做的事吧——而昨天放那孩子走以后，老爷有低声自言自语‘原来你没有做赔本生意啊’这样的话。”

一时间我不知该感叹何处，只能不停举杯，敬命运，敬救赎，敬年轻。当下我重新将这些情节整理出来，也只能再次感叹无巧不成书，而现实往往比小说更使人瞠目结舌。

若是可以，我衷心期盼下次他们的会面能够以更平稳的方式进行，缘分这种东西，可遇不可求，理应被好好珍惜。

——#36 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （37-70L）

这故事槽点好多，不过确实还挺精彩的，所以老爷是承认了这个儿婿了吗？

——#37 HeartのBeat☆

www这就是命运！感谢楼主带来这么有趣的故事！

——#38 渐层冰淇淋

这什么展开我的大脑要超载了……可爱的男Omega是世界的宝物！！（发出momo推的声音）

——#39 R2催婚小分队队长

可爱的男Omega是世界的宝物！！（发出陆推的声音）（撒花）（撒花）（撒花）（太阳）（太阳）（太阳）（彩虹）（彩虹）（彩虹）

——#40 为大家带来笑容

可爱的男孩子都是世界的宝物！！（发出MEZZO''推的声音）（鼓掌）（鼓掌）（鼓掌）

——#41 恋爱的紫青碎片

可爱的男孩子都是宝物呢。

——#42 欲寻双叶寄情难

现在的小说都不流行这种套路了……

——#43 Last_Diamonds

只看情节梗概感觉挺假的，但楼主描述得太好了，有这样的笔力，稍微用点不那么套路的东西明明就能轻易地做到很真实，却非要写这种情节，反而让人迷惑中分不清真假……我真的快被说服了……（混乱）

——#44 雪原孤狼

槽点多过头了！要是全是真的，楼主你的上司也太可怕了吧？？（惊吓）（惊吓）（惊吓）

——#45 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

楼主的上司（老爷）：会买小孩给儿子当“奖励”，对人口贩卖的态度是“生意”，因为儿子不听话就用将无辜的人送进监狱来要挟亲生儿子。这人做人很有问题吧？？这么恐怖的人放在这个版面介绍没问题吗？？（害怕）（害怕）（害怕）

——#46 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

回复#46：因为是这么恐怖的人，偷偷收藏家人的照片、笨拙地关注儿子的感情生活就造出了意外的反差萌点？本来这个版面就是为了发掘上司们令人意外的可爱之处嘛。

——#47 HeartのBeat☆

我觉得不行，通篇看下来完全没感到这位上司哪里可爱了，不如说楼主挺可爱的。（笑）给我感觉是位情感细腻的年轻小姐，呆在这样的上司手下真是辛苦了。

——#48 当然是开高达

回复#46：听您总结后，是真的很可怕呀！而且受害者还都是一个人哎！

——#49 Jack-o-lanterns

回复#49：真的呢，（哭笑不得）有这样的父亲，少爷各种意义上也是辛苦了。

——#50 HeartのBeat☆

回复#46：这人都这样了还没有被打，一定因为他身边不论楼主还是少爷还是同事都很温柔。

——#51 当然是开高达

回复#51：我倒觉得因为这位老爷过于强势可怕，身边人都反抗不了才会是这样。全程看下来只有搭档给我感觉比较正常，其他人都被老爷压制住了，特别是少爷，我现在理解他为什么宁可放弃大学断绝家庭关系也要逃走了，那么压抑的环境，换了我一秒都不想多留。

——#52 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

回复#52：您说的是，我们现在都很为少爷逃离了牢笼而高兴。

——#53 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

很感谢各位乐意付出耐心看完这么多文字，尽管有更为简洁的叙述方式，请原谅我实在想要尽可能将详细始末说出来。不管是老爷还是少爷，只三言两语概括过去我都会感到不安，他们是活生生的人，有自身的立场与人格，可以的话，我希望尽力将我看到的他们完整地呈现出来，才写了那么长的背景铺垫。很抱歉，这么久才进入正题。（士下座）（士下座）（士下座）

我最初在老爷的相册中发现的少爷与搭档的合影，因为我有关注少爷的推特，所以一眼看出来是少爷的推特上不久前发布过的照片，看起来是临时直接用彩色打印机打下来的。于是我试着在少爷和少爷的搭档的推特粉丝中找了找，锁定了一个没有任何信息的新号，关注列表只有这两个人，也只转发这两个人有互动的推。我没有任何证据，只是单凭直觉，大胆地猜测这个账号可能是老爷建立的小号。

佐证我擅自的猜想的是，后来相册里又多了不少照片，全都是这个账号点赞或转发过的。一段时间后，我发现重量不对的“书”变成了三本，一本仍是原先的相册，一本用于收集现在的少爷或现在的少爷与他团队的照片，最后一本用于收集少爷和搭档有互动时的照片。有一次我路过老爷房间的窗下，自开着的窗口听到老爷在用我从来没听过的语气恼怒地说话：

“公共场合不成体统！有这个胆量，就正面回应质询！遮遮掩掩的，我是这么教育你的吗？”

彼时我不明白他在对谁发火，然而晚些时候我刷到了少爷的搭档发过的动态，似乎是团队的其他人帮他们拍的，喝醉的少爷整个人挂在搭档身上，两人抱成一团。这条推少爷也有转发，而被我疑心是老爷的小号的账号在少爷这条动态下评论了一句：“你们在交往吗？”但当然啦，没有得到任何回应，大家很可能只当是单纯的玩笑话。

不过，倘若皮下确实是老爷，他问得应该是很认真的呢。过了没几天，我在第三本相册里发现了洗出来的这张照片，旁边还加了一个标签：“我已经同意你去做你想做的事了，所以如果确实是你想要的东西，就好好把握住。”

（稍后回来。）（士下座）

——#54 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

我放弃思考了。（死亡）

——#55 雪原孤狼

回复#55：吐槽就完事了。这样看老爷不仅承认了儿婿，甚至比儿子还要着急。

——#56 HeartのBeat☆

我从中间开始就跟不上故事的节奏了，本以为是楼主暗恋少爷但少爷有了喜欢的人，老爷作为过来人安慰了楼主，楼主因此觉得上司很可爱，结果是这种令人吃惊的走向……

——#57 你看不见我看不见我

……不可否认的是……这一段下来我居然真的品出了一点可爱……所以被狠狠骂了一顿反而想让儿子把人娶回家是怎么回事啊喂？？

——#58 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

我还是觉得不行，一个大老爷们儿跟追星似的疯狂收集照片……（邓布利多摇头）

——#59 当然是开高达

回复#58：很惭愧，那个照片分类方式让我中枪了……我收集MEZZO''的照片时，也是一个文件夹放壮五桑的照片一个文件夹放组合照片，所以，依我之见……他这个应该接近于单人推转CP推……（士下座）

——#60 欲寻双叶寄情难

回复#59：即使是大老爷们儿也可以有追星的自由的吧……（不安）

——#61 想学习一织君的话术

回复#61：对美好事物的向往是不分年龄性别的、人类共通的合理本能！请不要灰心！尽情支持您推吧！

——#62 3ecret_night3

回复#62：谢谢您，您也要加油啊。

——#63 想学习一织君的话术

回复#60：用您说的情况代入一下……不行啊，明明刚刚还想揍翻这个危险的老头子，现在却感到戴上了奇怪的追星少女滤镜？可恶！振作一点啊我！！（呐喊）

——#64 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

www追星少女般的老爷吗？让年轻而美好的羁绊治愈他的内心吧！对美丽羁绊的憧憬一定可以让他自己也变得可爱的！（花朵）（花朵）（花朵）

——#65 R2催婚小分队队长

只有我觉得挺可怕吗？感觉老爷那句话就像把搭档当物品一样，如果像楼主所说，老爷是个只会用强硬手段去抓住自己想要的事物的人，他会不会再次对其他人做什么啊？

——#66 Jack-o-lanterns

回复#66：我觉得这位父亲对儿子还是有感情的，接受了儿子的事业的现在，应该不会再做出伤害儿子的事了。

——#67 想学习一织君的话术

回复#66：人的习惯一下子难以更改吧，老爷才会那样说。但我看到那句话反而觉得有点心酸，老爷自己与夫人不睦，与儿子不合，现在或许终于开始后悔了吧？才希望少爷不会走自己的老路。不过他之前的行为是很欠揍没错。（PUNCH!）

——#68 HeartのBeat☆

所以说？没人觉得搭档很可怜吗？只是因为小时候被救过（甚至对老爷而言，他只是在“奖励”自己的儿子而已）就活该卷进这对父子的纷争里吗？第一性别第二性别都是天生的基因决定的，我们也不是自己想生为Omega的啊！因为是Omega就该“正常”地成为Alpha的所有物吗？（沮丧）（沮丧）（沮丧）

——#69 Jack-o-lanterns

回复#69：言辞让您不舒服了非常抱歉，（致歉）（致歉）（致歉）我相信社会进步到现在，还会抱有“Omega就该被Alpha占有”的迂腐观点的都是早已跟不上时代的老古董。每个人都有追求自身幸福的权利，都有决定自己人生的自主权，尽管不知道您背后的故事，擅自说这些只显得过于自大，我还是想祝福您在接下来的人生中，能够昂首挺胸地走在自己为自己选择的路上，抓住自己的幸福。

——#70 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （71-77L）

继着方才所述的事情后，又经过一段时间，老爷似乎冷静了一些，相片的增加速度放缓了，内容也像是经过了挑选，而非一股脑照单全收。第三本相册中的照片被仔细地重新整理，按照发布日期排了序，都标上了编号。有一次老爷交给我一些待销毁的文件，虽然这种时候他多半已反复查验过，未曾要求过我再确认一下，但放进碎纸机前我一般会多检查一遍。于是我发现了夹进废文件的一张写得很满的草稿纸，笔迹是老爷的，排版不算整齐，不过老爷做事向来认真，我还是轻易读清了内容。纸上的东西大致可分为日期、数字与文字，我斗胆猜测，数字是第三本相册内的照片的编号，日期是相应的发布日期，文字内容，目前原稿已经销毁，我无法准确复述，但大致是对照片内容的分析，讲露骨一点，就是通过照片中两人的神态、动作等，推断他们关系的亲疏。

里面有一点我记忆犹新，并且也同意老爷的分析。正如先前讲述的事件中体现出来的，少爷的搭档是个感情表现较为直率单纯的孩子，而老爷指出，较早期的照片间，就算两个人靠得很近，看上去亲密无间，那孩子的微表情与微动作也表明他们之间最多称得上“还算友好”；少爷相较之下更会掩饰情绪，一直是不温不火的样子，但老爷分析到，早期的照片里他看那孩子的眼神是平静的，是一种未将对方与其他人区别开来的眼神。由此推测，最初这两个人的关系只能说是比陌生人强一些，不说亲密，甚至可能比普通朋友还要疏离。

这一点仿佛让老爷颇为在意。他多写了不少对可能原因的猜想，最后落在“个性偏差”上，老爷认为，少爷是在严格的家教下成长起来的，那孩子却相反，甚少受到管束，这必然导致他们思维习惯和行为方式的大相径庭，进而导致他们最初未能相处顺利。紧接着老爷又圈出一个问题：这样的两个人又为何能相处良好？

不可否认的是，随着时间的推移，照片呈现出来的两人间的氛围越来越好，那孩子看少爷的神情变得充满信赖，少爷在那孩子身边也变得放松，眼睛看过去有了清晰的落点。但这对解决疑问没有帮助，草稿上的内容也停在了未得出解答的状态。那几天的老爷好似比惯常应有的更心事重重，哪怕刚结束了一项很重要的工作出差归来，也被去送点心的我听到他在房间踱步，隐隐还伴着什么“差太多了……”“xx（少爷）喜欢这种的吗……”“会喜欢xx（少爷）的吗……”之类的话语。

我想了想，去找出了一个少爷他们团队的商标贴纸（自从少爷上次回家后，我们不时会弄一个这样的小东西悄悄贴到老爷能看到的地方，最开始老爷会叫我们打扫掉，后来就什么都不说了），贴在了自己的衣领上，再敲门送点心进屋。这是一场小小的赌博，而事实证明我那天运气很好，老爷显然注意到了，在我打算告退时叫住了我，询问我是否属于家里会关注少爷的近况的那一批人，我承认是的。我的本意是想分担一下老爷的烦恼，试着进行一场友好的对话，但没料到老爷直接给我发布了任务。

“上次和xx（少爷）一起回来的那个孩子你也知道了吧，我对他和xx（少爷）的关系很在意，你私底下帮我调查一下。”

老爷能直白说出自己的困扰，并将如此重大的任务交托给我，实在使我受宠若惊，我万分感激老爷的信赖，只是说实话，我当时也实在震惊得大脑完全空白，当下都回忆不起自己如何回话的，但肯定是接下了这个任务。很惭愧，直到第二天我才彻底反应过来自己该做些什么，于是那个下午我离开家里，找少爷的搭档去了。

（马上还会继续的。）（士下座）

——#71 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

回复#64：确实是追星少女一样的老爷了。（大笑）仿佛看到了嗑CP上头的我自己。

——#72 R2催婚小分队队长

楼主好可怜。（安慰）这么可爱的女孩子还要被欺压，社会啊这个社会！

——#73 当然是开高达

回复#72：对啊，我决定不摘滤镜了。（拇指）疯狂写小论文是想怎样啊？稍微休息下来就满脑子都在想什么啊？振作一点啊老爷！你人设塌了！！

——#74 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

发现了有趣的贴☆最开始一脸严肃现在笑得停不下来www老爷真的好可爱啊！

——#75 番茄Pasta酱♡

楼主终于出手了吗？下面会是怎样的血雨腥风？故事将走向何方？（反正我是放弃思考了）

——#76 雪原孤狼

非常抱歉刚刚断在了关键的地方，现在继续。（士下座）

因为我有关注少爷他们团队所有人的推特，大致知道一点他们各自的情况，所以对少爷的搭档的喜好与活动范围有些许了解。我买了些那孩子会感兴趣的点心，守在当时他有可能经过的街道边。那会儿我的运气是真的好，当真等到了那孩子经过，只是他不是一个人，他们团队的另一个孩子也一起行动着。这不算特别出乎意料的情况，然而我的计划必须修改了。

果然，我试着邀请他们去吃茶点时，虽然少爷的搭档一口答应了，另一个孩子却很警惕，很是客气地拒绝掉了，言语间毫无斡旋余地。我只好亮明身份，表示之前借给少爷的钱款有些后续问题需要商议，而比起没见过面的不相干者，我们更希望多少有点了解的人给少爷传递一下口信，所以我需要与少爷的搭档单独对话。尽管思维缜密头脑聪慧，另一个孩子到底还是和少爷的搭档同龄的年轻人，一时半会很难从成年人一脸社交型微笑地说出的连续的商业用语里转过弯来。我们最终达成共识，找一个隐蔽的死胡同，我和少爷的搭档在里面谈话，另一个孩子等在出口处。

由于我宣称的东西，交谈开始时那孩子充满了不安与警惕，确实对他很抱歉，那时我满心都想着怎么完成任务，一定吓到他了。只是，嗯，稍微跑题一句，当时他绷紧身体戒备瞪视过来的模样，看上去好像某种小动物一般，本身他长得就很好看，眼睛尤其清澈，露出那样的神情实在是使我感觉……有点可爱。（害羞）对不起，这样想很不好，只是我不得不承认我被萌到了。（士下座）十分不好意思，我现在就回到正题。

我在那段对话中体会到的震撼感无法以任何手段准确复述，请原谅我接下来要变换叙述方式，因为我无法还原全部的神态、语气变化，就干脆全部摒弃，只单纯记录对话内容。以下双引号中为那孩子的话，破折号后为我的话。

——非常感谢您的配合。

“好了，不要说这种话了，要告诉xx（少爷）的话是什么？”

——可以稍微请教您一个问题吗？

“啊？”

——您和少爷的关系，是怎样的呢？

“什么？我们是搭档啊，还用说吗？比起这个，那个大叔到底想怎样？xx（少爷）应该把钱全都还给他了吧？”

——您说的是。但是，并不是指这样单纯的关系呢，打个比方，呐，您看，我就喜欢着少爷哦。

“喜欢？”

——对哦，是想要成为他女朋友的那种喜欢哦。

“……那又怎么样？”

——但是，现在站在少爷身边的人是您呢，所以，还请您体谅一个女孩子的好奇心，请问您对少爷是怎样想的呢？喜欢还是讨厌？

“……”

——……您是Omega呢，如果说，有一天您会被少爷标记的话，您有什么感想呢？那是标记哦，一生都带上标记者的烙印，不论何时都让旁人知晓您属于谁……

“那又怎么样？”

——是的？

“xx（少爷）他啊，被你们那个家害惨了，一直都很寂寞啊，喜欢的叔叔也是，喜欢的事物也是，都不被允许，都被夺走了啊，一直忍耐着忍耐着，听你们的话当个好孩子，到头来怎么样？有人夸奖他吗？有人奖励他吗？你们都不知道的吧，xx（少爷）对自己超没信心的，我只是说他可以去做自己想做的事，他就开心得不停说谢谢。那个大叔不知道的吧，自己对xx（少爷）究竟做了多么过分的事情，就算xx（少爷）不恨他，还想跟他交谈，他要道歉也至少拿出点诚意来！至少要知道自己做过什么吧？”

——稍、稍等，您是不是误会了……

“那个大叔派你来的不是吗？现在想起来关心自己的儿子了？啊是啊，我喜欢xx（少爷）哟！喜欢还是讨厌当然是喜欢！标记也好什么也好那种事情随便啦！我会一直支持他的，只要xx（少爷）需要，我一定会呆在他身边，全心全意地支持他帮助他，让你们都看看，能自由地做自己想做的事的xx（少爷）究竟有多么开心多么幸福！”

因为闹出了不少动静，守在巷口的另一个孩子赶了过来，但我的任务已经完成了。我随口诌了点无关痛痒的信息，少爷一听就明白没什么大不了但能唬住小孩子的那种，便赶紧道别并溜走了。怀揣着录音笔，我跑得飞快，上气不接下气地敲响了书厅的门。老爷正在批阅文件，对我的贸然打扰不太高兴，但听完汇报后面上的不满就消失了，立刻拿起录音放了出来。

随着对话的推进我偷瞄老爷的脸。他神色几度变换，最终停在了一种难以形容的高深莫测的表情上，慢慢坐下去伸手撑住了额头。房间陷入了安静，我等了一会儿，没见老爷有其他吩咐，遂低头告退了。

那天晚上，少爷破天荒地打了电话回家。

——#77 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 佚名小姐姐为了不掉码可以说非常努力了，71L与77L中间隔了一点时间也是因为她检查写好的东西时发现把对话里环的原话“喜欢的音乐”直接打上去了，赶紧改成“喜欢的事物”并又检查了一遍（←以上是我最初手写到那里时出现的真实失误）。  
> 77L的场景我写得极其亢奋，仔细脑了不少画面，小姐姐去堵了放学后的DK组，先是“我是你们的粉丝！”（这是实话）并送给他们点心，然后委婉表达想请他们与自己一起吃下午茶的请求（直到这里都是那种很激动不过很礼貌很诚惶诚恐的粉丝模式），被一织更委婉地拒绝了——一织倒不是因为警惕之类的，而是不好随便接受粉丝这类邀请，小姐姐那样写也只是防止掉码的和谐语言的一环——不过本来她也没觉得有1在的情况下这条路还行得通，就换了个世故的微笑“那么，还请听一下我以另一个身份提出的请求”，一个行礼，亮明自己是逢坂家派来的，直接从可爱的粉丝模式切换为可怕的成年人模式。
> 
> 环（瞪）：我敲凶！  
> 佚名小姐姐：哎呀这孩子好可爱。
> 
> （你们大人好可怕。）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （78-100L）

帮楼主翻译一下，“难以形容的高深莫测的表情”＝“”发现自己站的CP是真的时的表情”。（大笑）

——#78 R2催婚小分队队长

楼主你也好可怕啊！虽然被小动物反杀了。（大笑）

——#79 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

回复#73：“可爱的女孩子”＝用点心诱拐小男孩+用大人的社交辞令吓唬小男孩+为完成任务不择手段（看到楼主的逼问时我吓了一跳，看到录音笔时我吓了一大跳）。不要小看女孩子啊！（大笑）

——#80 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

回复#70：失礼了……请问您是Alpha吗？

——#81 Jack-o-lanterns

回复#81：请不要在意。我本人是Beta，若是哪里有不妥之处真的非常对不起。

——#82 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

回复#82：这边才是十分抱歉，是我胡乱揣测过头了，感谢您的好意，以后我一定多加注意自己的言行。（感谢）（感谢）（感谢）

——#83 Jack-o-lanterns

回复#83：（加油）（加油）（加油）

——#84 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

回复#80：可爱的女孩子不管做什么都很可爱。（帅气）这段看下来搭档也是很可爱的啊，忽然有点羡慕少爷了www

——#85 当然是开高达

回复#78：哈哈哈脑子里有画面了，系着CP头带举着荧光棒泪流满面的大叔www太可爱了www

——#86 番茄Pasta酱♡

虽然只是单纯的对话记录，但搭档的语言感觉很有魄力啊，要是我家孩子以后也遇到这么喜欢他的人，我也一定会全力支持他们在一起吧。

——#87 想学习一织君的话术

最后感到了老爷欣慰的心情www可以放心让儿子去谈这个对象了呢，真是太好了。

——#88 HeartのBeat☆

楼主这个手段太狠了吧。（笑）对于暗恋者而言真是不得不正视的大危机啊。

——#89 你看不见我看不见我

意外地一口气看完了，这位父亲内心深处还是爱着孩子的吧，赶紧和好吧。

——#90 歪掉の麦克

回复#90：一定是爱着孩子的，可能太不善表达了些，但一定是爱着的，希望他们早日敞开心扉。

——#91 想学习一织君的话术

回复#85：因为楼主和搭档都喜欢少爷吗www

——#92 番茄Pasta酱♡

回复#92：说的是啊！其实少爷才是这个故事的主角吧！大家都喜欢他呢！（惊）

——#93 雪原孤狼

我觉得楼主对少爷应该已经不是那种喜欢了哦？毕竟不会有人特地夸情敌可爱吧？（致歉）如有冒犯非常对不起。（致歉）（致歉）（致歉）

——#94 R2催婚小分队队长

回复#92：按楼主的描述，少爷好像是一位温柔且有能力的帅哥呢，招人喜欢也不奇怪www

——#95 HeartのBeat☆

回复#93：主角不应该是老爷吗？（笑）不要忘了我们在什么版面啊！

——#96 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

回复#94：您不必道歉的，我个人一直都只是衷心祈愿着少爷的幸福，希望少爷可以和心意相通的人携手走下去。

——#97 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

总觉得品出了一点心酸的意味啊，尽管楼主现在多半已经彻底放下了，但果然还是喜欢过的吧。（安慰）楼主也一定可以遇到自己的缘分的。

——#98 你看不见我看不见我

回复#98：我觉得楼主真的没问题呢。（笑）假如楼主介绍的是事实，那么她和少爷之间本就存在不可逾越的鸿沟，而楼主的语言风格也不像还会沉浸幻想的孩子了，说那些话应该只是单纯为了刺激搭档。我觉得楼主本人对少爷确实只是一种纯粹期盼对方幸福的心情，这绝不是什么心酸的事情，反而很美好，只是为对方加油自己就会感到很开心，而且也绝不会成为自身追求幸福的阻碍，不如说，反而会带来追求自己幸福的勇气呢。

——#99 欲寻双叶寄情难

请允许我再次向坚持看到这里的您致以最诚挚的谢意。（士下座）（士下座）（士下座）

接上叙述，那晚少爷打电话回家主要是确认我先前作为理由的借款事项相关的信息，由于我的失职，没能及时与老爷说明情况，为防止露馅，没一会老爷就将我叫过去与少爷对话。我心惊胆战地好歹应付过去以后，少爷却和我道歉，似乎是前面在场的另一个孩子与团队说了少爷的搭档与我起了争执，但搭档不肯说详情，少爷因此很担心。我再三发誓不会给那孩子带来什么后续影响后，试着询问了少爷他们所在的行业的一场集会活动。那是那段时间即将举行的一次比较大的活动，我想要知道少爷的团队会不会参加，最后我得到了肯定的答复。

是的，我心里确实在转着某项点子。这场大型活动是对外开放的，正如那孩子所言，我觉得现在的老爷也应该会同意要看看了，能自由地做着自己喜欢的事情的少爷的模样。

接下来的几天里，我多次与老爷的秘书交涉，以将老爷的行程空出来，确保可以做到后我购买了入场券，然后于最后一步遇到了难题。我左思右想，终是鼓起了毕生的勇气，想办法联络上了夫人。我实在是过于狂妄，只是我也实在是黔驴技穷，不知道还能怎样使老爷前往会场。幸好夫人宅心仁厚，耐心听我解释了来龙去脉，更是宽容了我的胡作非为，主动提出写一封短信，以她的名义将入场券交到老爷手里。我忐忑不安地借上夫人的由头将信封带给老爷，老爷打开信读了许久，沉思半晌后叫来秘书询问是否可以空出活动那天的行程。

当天，老爷谁都没有通知，自己悄悄前往了会场，不过，与早已购买好入场券的我于场地中来一次“偶遇”还是在可能发生的事件之列的。尽管现场人不少，可为防万一我还是带老爷去做了变装。当时老爷那副别扭又尽力维持一贯的优雅风度的样子，眼下回忆起来都让我不禁微笑。我对老爷的看法也完全改变了，如果说之前是发现了金属的柔软之处，现在就是看到了因与外界接触才产生的氧化保护层之下，是一颗笨拙的真心。

少爷他们位于主会场，外来的人员不能随意进入。虽然已做了详尽的变装，老爷却也没有凑近些的意思，就算是我，也在尽量伸长脖子往主会场的方向望去，然而哪怕少爷他们自最近的地方走过，老爷也仅是安静地呆在原处。我读不懂老爷的心思，直到活动结束，我们一起去叫车时，老爷才突然开了口：“xx（少爷）很开心呢。”

“是的？”

“最后的比赛，他们输了，但他还是一直笑着。”

老爷指的是活动里牵扯专业能力的一场比试，少爷的团队碰上了另一个实力强劲的团队，惜败给了对方，但两个团队的气氛依然十分好。我也有注意到，少爷即便在比赛结果宣布后，也还是一脸笑容，他看上去真的很放松、很惬意，很幸福。

“您说的是。”我低头回话。老爷后面没再说什么。过了几天，我整理房间时发现书架上多了几本少爷他们行业的专业书籍，还有一盘印有上次那个活动举办方标识的录像带。这是个好兆头，我一高兴，撺掇同事与我一起怂恿老爷跟少爷联络一下，只是打个电话，告诉少爷他有参加上次那个活动。要是知道老爷开始认真地想了解自己的事业，少爷一定会很感动的。

我们煽风点火了一阵子，老爷终于拿起了话筒。可惜就在这时我们得到消息，少爷的团队似乎有急事，集体出差国外去了。老爷一向将工作看得很重，便放弃了在这种时候打扰少爷。随后老爷自己也忙了起来。就这样一晃到了年末，他都没再找到充足的时间整理好心情给儿子打个电话。

相册间的照片倒是不时还有增添。有一回我——真的是极为极为抱歉极为极为羞愧，明明是错误的事情，我却已经做得相当自然了——翻阅它们时，意外看到第一本相册里多了一张少爷与搭档笑着对视，身边许多团员和朋友在嬉闹的美好相片（请原谅我第一反应下注意到的地方，他们眼神间某种东西即使隔着镜头也让我心跳漏了一拍（害羞）），而一旁的注释写着：“抓住你的幸福，不要像我。”

我百感交集，珍重地将相册放回原处。没过多久，相当意外与诚惶诚恐地，我收到了夫人的联络。

——#100 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （101-117L）

故事很不错。（鼓掌）101楼我就收下了。（比心）

——#101 斑点狗

回复#101：我本来很感动，为什么要破坏伤感的氛围啊！（大笑）（PUNCH!）

——#102 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

夫人又出现了！从1楼以后就再没提到过的夫人这个人物又出现了！这也在你的计算之中吗楼主？！

——#103 雪原孤狼

看来老爷是真的后悔了吧，感觉不论夫人还是少爷那边应该都不是不可挽回的，希望能有个好结局。

——#104 HeartのBeat☆

回复#99：谢谢回复，真的是很温柔很豁达的心啊，谢谢您告诉我世界上还存在那么美好的东西。（感谢）（感谢）（感谢）

——#105 你看不见我看不见我

一定一定要和好啊，这位父亲不要放弃啊！（加油）（加油）（加油）

——#106 想学习一织君的话术

笑容突然凝固，呜呜呜老爷啊……（哭）

——#107 番茄Pasta酱♡

到这里总算有点理解为什么要发贴到这个模块了……

——#108 当然是开高达

这人真的是个傲娇吧？

——#109 斑点狗

明明只在最后提了一句话，我却突然被少爷和搭档闪到了……（躺下）

——#110 R2催婚小分队队长

的确是很有趣的故事。

——#111 粉色兔子是我的帽子

回复#109：这种不叫傲娇吧？（邓布利多摇头）我觉得老爷挺干脆的，接下来父子俩好好谈谈大概就能解决了。

——#112 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

回复#112：干脆个头啦！这种不叫傲娇什么是傲娇？（跳舞）

——#113 斑点狗

回复#113：看到现在我相信老爷是在乎自己的儿子的，但我也真觉得他之前的所作所为不是在装样子，就像楼主说的，老爷不懂得温柔，他表达自己在乎的方式是令人难以理解的、甚至是会给人带来伤害的，直到被搭档教育以前，恐怕也没有人告诉他这样做不对。这样考虑我觉得他还挺表里如一的，真的不是傲娇，所以上面的回复才会说“干脆”吧？

——#114 HeartのBeat☆

回复#114：对！就是这种感觉！（鼓掌）（鼓掌）（鼓掌）（感谢）（感谢）（感谢）

——#115 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

回复#114：所以现在软化了下来的老爷就显得太可爱了www

——#116 番茄Pasta酱♡

我回来了。（士下座）（士下座）（士下座）

如果说收到夫人的联络时我的震惊程度宛如二次项系数大于1的二次函数对称轴右侧的函数变化率，那么得知夫人的意图的我的惶恐就仿佛底数大于1的指数函数往x轴正方向上的函数变化率。先前我拜托夫人时，碍于时间关系未能详细说明，而这次夫人显然有备而来，已经调查过了大致的情况，甚至也听过了我执行任务时录下的音频。她询问我是否知道年末时少爷他们的行业有一场大型展示会，我回答知道，她又询问我是否能帮她安排一下，以让老爷去参加，入场券她已经订好了，作为回礼我也可以拿到一张。

“假如是承您的邀请，老爷一定不会拒绝的。”我试着说。

夫人却摇了摇头。

“我希望这次他能自己决定去看看我们的孩子——哎呀，说着这样冠冕堂皇的话，我其实也不是什么好母亲。”她笑起来，我从她经历岁月沉淀依旧美丽动人的身姿上，看到了某种仍锐利的青春闪光。“我很为xx君（少爷）高兴哦，”夫人接着说，“一定非常非常辛苦吧，但他做到了，真是了不起的孩子。”

我注视着夫人轻盈的笑容，忽而有所感悟。我没有打听过夫人背后的故事，但大致能感觉到，将一个人限制在家庭中的理由必然是多种多样的，而已经逝去的事物、错过的选择也无从追寻了，现在的夫人，即使会有遗憾，但也从不曾为自身感到悲哀吧？她也是真心地为少爷感到高兴。我没有求证这些感受，我只是一个小小的下属，夫人告知我她的希求，那我定当竭尽全力。

年末的工作向来很多，我先央求着老爷的秘书，一起花了一个通宵，确定了能将展示会那天空出半天时间的行程表。随后我寻找合适的时机，趁一次老爷小憩的时间边沏茶边与老爷聊起了打扫时看到的他的书架上新增的书籍。从那以后老爷一直没有放弃过研究少爷的工作，这使得我的行动顺遂了许多，顺利把话题牵到了年末展示会上。“这次也有一场评比，”我试探地说，“要是他们这次可以赢就好了呢。”彼时老爷轻轻转着茶杯，只淡淡应了一声，没了更多下文。

我咬了咬牙，亮出了杀手锏。类似的展示会过去也举办过，而我当然曾有前往，我给老爷看某次散场后，我厚着脸皮跑去找少爷的团队拍的照片：“说不定运气好，能合影呢。”然后我一路划过手机屏幕，展示我抓拍的那群年轻人闹成一团的影像，故意在一张我很自满的很有自然的张力的少爷与搭档的合照上多停了半秒：“也可以给他们拍照。”

若是人的思想具有声响，我觉得我一定听到了一阵明显的心动声。我默默将早已备好的入场券放在沏好的茶旁边，顶着老爷饱含深意的目光鞠躬退下了。半小时后，我欣慰地看到老爷唤了秘书进屋商讨行程安排的问题。

遵照夫人的意愿，我只字未提这件事与夫人之间的联系。展示会当晚，我们在场馆中遇到夫人时老爷显然很惊讶，但还是很好地控制住了情绪。我其实应该退下，给他们留出私人空间的，但那晚参与者人数极多，我担心走散，就呆在了不远处，老爷与夫人的交谈便也不时飘到我耳畔。

老爷唤了夫人的名字，用着一种不太自在的软化了的语气，好像有点无奈地说：“是你安排的啊。”

夫人的声音带着清澈的笑意：“嗯，讨厌吗？”

“不，现在的话，感觉稍微能有一点理解了，你也好，xx（少爷）也好……x（少爷的叔叔）也好。”

“他们才是勇者呢，我不过是个糟糕的半吊子，这个也害怕那个也担心，到底没有勇气迈出一步，自己把自己的人生糟蹋成这样子了呢。xx君（少爷）没有像我们真是太好了。”

“是啊，对自己的幸福有明确的认知，也有将之把握的决心与毅力，不知不觉成长成远比我们优秀的人了啊，xx（少爷）他。”

我看到夫人偏头看向老爷，双眼在灯光下闪着温柔的光芒，这让我不禁联想到那种场景，像是跟机器人谈恋爱的那种爱情电影里，等待了许久，终于等到对方袒露出人性的一面，可以牵起彼此的手谈论感情了。夫人说话的声音相当明快：“说的是啊，话说回来，跟着xx君（少爷）的那个孩子也很厉害的样子呢，该说充满了青春的活力吗？真好啊~我也想体会一下那种年轻的恋爱啊~”

老爷肉眼可见地愣住了，许久，用比一开始还要软化的嗓音轻声说：“……都到现在这种时候了？”

“有什么关系嘛，已经犯了那么多错误，也不在乎后果了吧，反正我一直都是任性妄为的人不是吗？这么多年来。”

那个晚上，少爷的团队最终摘得了胜利。那群孩子们站在颁奖台上时，夫人挽着老爷的手臂转头微笑，我会意地举起帮老爷拿着的相机，将面前的两人的身影与远方台上的人们的身影一起框进了相片中。

这一张照片，毫无悬念地，被老爷收藏进了第一本相册，旁边也贴了标签：

“现在重新开始，还算晚吗？”

——#117 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：之前的“集会活动”其实就是MOP，这次的“年末展示会”就是BOW，有钱人真好啊随便就能搞到复数入场券。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （118-154L）（完结）

不算晚！和夫人都和好了少爷那边肯定也没问题的！（彩虹）（彩虹）（彩虹）

——#118 番茄Pasta酱♡

不晚啊！真的不晚啊！快将自己的心情传达出去吧！

——#119 想学习一织君的话术

回复#114：不就是心里在乎表达出来的却像不在乎嘛，这种人哪里干脆了，打个电话而已都磨磨蹭蹭。（跳舞）

——#120 斑点狗

感觉夫人也是很有故事的女性啊，唉，祝老爷这次能把握好机会吧。

——#121 当然是开高达

居然还呼应了开头的少爷的叔叔的伏笔！楼主很厉害嘛！

——#122 雪原孤狼

回复#120：我觉得他不是自身有意要做出这种看似矛盾的外在表现的，而且，正因为想要改变自己一贯的态度，才会斟酌许久，想在准备完全后再和少爷交流吧？

——#123 HeartのBeat☆

这段最后很温馨啊，（笑）老爷带相机是真的想要散场后去找少爷他们拍照吧，这个细节确实有点可爱。

——#124 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

好长的贴，开头很吸引人啊，记录一下慢慢看。

——#125 此账号已被占用

回复#123：什么斟酌？直接说出来不比什么都好嘛，行动才是王道！（冲刺）

——#126 斑点狗

回复#123：感觉你们两位说的东西好像完全不一样啊。（邓布利多摇头）

——#127 Mrs炸虾与猩猩

回复#127：您说的对，我也不该那么较真的。（笑）

——#128 HeartのBeat☆

什么？我只是睡了午觉而已，后面原来还有那么多精彩的情节的吗？？（惊吓）（惊吓）（惊吓）

——#129 渐层冰淇淋

楼主这是更完了吗？（问号）（问号）（问号）

——#130 渐层冰淇淋

停、停在这里了吗？我才刚刚喜欢上老爷和夫人这一对，少爷和搭档的事情我也还想知道……（哭）

——#131 R2催婚小分队队长

新贴！量很足啊www这次的上司有多可爱呢？

——#132 爆炒珍珠奶茶

为什么要用“老爷”“少爷”做代称啊？楼主是哪里大户人家的女仆吗www

——#133 不出SSR不改名

我也喜欢《Forever Note》！！（撒花）（撒花）（撒花）

——#134 老王布丁

……这是哪里来的老套言情小说……

——#135 F☆CK_K☆NAMI

又看了一遍，细节上滴水不漏，难道楼主描写的当真是真实发生过的事情？楼主先前一天就完成了目前所有的更新，为何断在此处？难道说楼主偷偷八卦上司被上司发现了？？

——#136 雪原孤狼

“柔软的金属”是什么奇妙的比喻？（问号）

——#137 我永远喜欢可可娜

少爷有点可怜啊，老爷这是在做什么啊？明明内心是关心孩子的吧。

——#138 爆炒珍珠奶茶

这也太卑鄙了！这种上司是可怕不是可爱吧？！

——#139 不出SSR不改名

竟然！看着为儿子和儿婿（？）操碎心的老爷感到了亲切www确实开始变得可爱了。

——#140 老王布丁

回复#139：即使是这样的老爷，也想变得可爱呀。（可爱）

——#141 老王布丁

没有更新，看来是更完了，有点遗憾，我还想知道老爷是否迈出了那一步呢。

——#142 HeartのBeat☆

没有更新吗？

——#143 想学习一织君的话术

总算看完了，断在这里很让人着急啊，这些人后来怎么样了？

——#144 此账号已被占用

女孩子真是任性的生物啊，我刚开始在意起后面的情况，楼主就不更了。（沮丧）

——#145 当然是开高达

等等……我认真看了很久结果刚“进入正题”？啊，说起来这个版面是要夸上司可爱来着……

——#146 BangBangBigBang

不管初心是什么，老爷帮忙抓住了坏人，也算是做了一件大好事了。

——#147 君の名

Omega都这么可靠的吗？（笑）我身边感觉也是Omega朋友比Alpha朋友还要靠谱。

——#148 为什么只是看着

回复#141：我真香了，老爷好可爱啊，快跟少爷和好吧。

——#149 不出SSR不改名

我只是想看一下上司的趣事，为什么要给我塞上司的孩子和他对象的狗粮？（呆）

——#150 单身贵族自行车

这位夫人的思想好难懂，抛夫弃子那么多年又突然回头，也太随性了吧……

——#151 比翼鹦鹉

这就……没了？

——#152 凤梨罐头圈圈

让诸位担心了非常不好意思，有那么多人关心后续的情况我实在受宠若惊，请允许我大胆地代替老爷向各位道谢。（感谢）（感谢）（感谢）

今天中午，老爷收到了少爷的来电。事发突然，老爷之前一直涂涂改改还没能完成的“与儿子沟通的注意事项表”及“与儿子交流的用语备忘录”统统派不上用场了。（笑）看着老爷手足无措的样子，我都忍不住生出一种替他接电话、告诉少爷这段时间以来老爷的改变的冲动。

少爷似乎是在工作间隙的休息时间来电的，他和老爷说，就在今天上午，他和搭档正式确定了关系，他觉得作为父亲，老爷应该知晓一下这件事。

老爷只说了一句“恭喜”就什么都说不出来了。他是真的很激动的样子，尽管神态没有太大变化，手却死死地按在桌面上，像要抑制住颤抖一般。最后还是夫人接过了话筒，和少爷说感谢他还乐意告诉家里自己的生活情况，虽然是如此糟糕的父母，但还是想祝他幸福，如果有一天他觉得合适了，也可以再带那孩子回家来看看。

是的，夫人现在在老爷身边了。（笑）他们还有许多错过的事情，许多要磨合的问题，但我相信他们终会成为更好的自己。然后，有一天，他们会像普通的夫妻那样，对自己的孩子说上一句“欢迎回来”；他们会留少爷和搭档吃晚餐，会倾听孩子们的梦想和烦恼，会给他们端上一盘点心，以年长者的身份告诉他们不用担心，一切都会更好的；他们会像普通的家庭那样，连接着羁绊，幸福温暖。

我衷心期盼并等待着那一天的到来。

——#153 Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听

真是温暖的结局啊。

——#154 粉色兔子是我的帽子

……

（番外全文完。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章为人物介绍。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物设定介绍

附录（按ID出现顺序排列）：

Anonymity_ForeverNote真好听：佚名小姐姐，Beta，年龄23左右，逢坂家高级女仆，MEZZO''推，i7推，本番外最强工具人；性格大体是温和隐忍但又十分强悍，虽然有比较自主的一面但对主人家忠心耿耿，看逢坂家的人自带滤镜；其他特点：酒量极好，不时会用出奇怪的比喻，需要注意的是，尽管会偏心“少爷”，但她彻头彻尾是“老爷”的人。

我的上司就很可爱：本版面建立者兼管理员，一位人生赢家。

城市里的鱼：ID取自《世末歌者》，一位普通上班族，路人。

想和御堂虎于结婚：原作NPC，梦者之家的虎推姐姐（妹妹想和陆结婚的那位），过个路。

你看不见我看不见我：难忘的初恋经历是单恋兼暗恋的年轻男性，后失恋，有点自卑所以不会主动回复别人，ID是我凭感觉捏的，Beta或Omega.

想学习一织君的话术：原作NPC，一织的中年上班族男粉（原作里和一织说想像他那样吐槽自己上司的那位），Beta，已婚，育有一子。

渐层冰淇淋：专业挽尊三十年的小可爱，ID是我随口诌了个感觉比较可爱的，第一第二性别皆随意。

雪原孤狼：刚入社会不久的毛头小子，Alpha，喜欢看轻小说，因为觉得他还有点中二所以我给他取了个中二的ID.

Mrs炸虾与猩猩：心直口快的女Alpha，吐槽役，ID来自官方四格漫画《劳累的经纪人》。

R2催婚小分队队长：R2推的小姑娘，也是博爱党，什么CP有粮都可以吃，Alpha或Beta.

欲寻双叶寄情难：ID取自晏几道的一首《浣溪沙》里的一句词，女性Omega，性格偏内向，5推转MEZZO''CP粉。

恋爱的紫青碎片：ID揉了一下《恋爱碎片》和《紫青霹雳》，MEZZO''CP粉，会写RPS的那种，第一性别女第二性别随意。

HeartのBeat☆：ID来自Nagi一句台词，女性Beta，性格整体偏理性，但有不错的共情能力。

为大家带来笑容：陆推的路人，ID是声优梗，另外据说小野贤章真的带着爱娜娜标签发过这句话的推特（KENN还转了的样子）。

Last_Diamonds：t3男粉，路人。

当然是开高达：个性较直男的男Beta，ID捏取自一个古老的梗“女朋友和开一次高达你选哪个？”

Jack-o-lanterns：ID取自《The Phoenix》（Fall Out Boy）歌词里面我看着挺顺眼的一个词，男性Omega，有点敏感。

3ecret_night3：t3女粉，路人。

番茄Pasta酱♡：ID来自我午餐吃了两周的食物（但很好吃），活泼爱笑的Omega，第一性别随意。

歪掉の麦克：路人，温和的男性Alpha，ID来自于红伤骑士X的声优见面会夜场突发事故。

斑点狗：ID来自101忠狗，不知为何热衷于抢101楼，EQ较低的那种笨蛋，男性Alpha或女性Omega.

粉色兔子是我的帽子：大神万理；ID来自官方推特头像和《花仙子》中文OP的一句歌词，这个男人为什么会在这种地方各位猜。

（比较隐晦的一点，万理桑在111L出现过一次，那时他已经感觉到这个贴和自家孩子们的情况吻合上了，最后一段so酱给爹打了电话其实是追了这个贴的万理桑建议的，至于只是单纯的建议还是告诉了so酱一些或一切，只能说都有可能。）

此账号已被占用；爆炒珍珠奶茶；不出SSR不改名；老王布丁；F☆CK_K☆NAMI；我永远喜欢可可娜；BangBangBigBang；君の名；为什么只是看着；单身贵族自行车；比翼鹦鹉；凤梨罐头圈圈：全都是用于水楼的路人，ID全都是我想到哪里编到哪里。

关于so酱的妈妈，因为我这边看到过的信息里面官方几乎没有任何设定我就自己捏了。女性Alpha，能与5爹门当户对的那种大小姐，她整体上是挺糟糕的一个人，不满于被放在金丝笼子里养但又顾虑种种，终究没有跨出去，接受了家族的安排，又因为自身的不满只肯做最低限度的遵从，虽然会做好分内事，但整个还是任性妄为了好些年。她唯一的优点仅是足够清醒，知道自己的人生是自己搞砸的，知道做了选择就要承担后果，不会怨天尤人。so酱成功走出了自己的道路对她来说差不多是这么些年的醉生梦死后一剂清醒针，晚了吗？但如果现在不开始，只会越来越晚，覆水难收，但现在把倒了的瓶子扶起来，至少还能留下点什么，若是一直置之不理，情况也只会恶化不会好转。她不是不懂道理的人，所以试一下吧，努力一下吧，现在的自己还能收拾起来的东西，在浪费了大半生以后，现在的自己还能打理的生活，还能做到的事情。（当然，个人情感指向方面，我肯定也是希望她能和5爹一起重新给so酱一个真正的“家”。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！（士下座）（士下座）（士下座）


End file.
